Un respiro del alma
by eljefe2000
Summary: Serie de dabbles y One-shot sobre el mundo de mi oc con los niños elegidos
1. Sonámbulo

**Sonambulo: Una persona que camina dormida**

—¿Seguro que estas bien? —Koushiro veía al chico castaño de tez pálida que tenia ojeras y parecía cansado, incluso para el, era anormal verse tan ojeroso. Un zombie se vería mejor

—No vine a verte para que me sermones Izzy —el chico que respondía al nombre de Ryu parecía un poco irritado, algo que el portador del conocimiento habia notado en cuanto llego

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento, Izzy por que trataba de localizar al resto de los niños elegidos y Ryu por que comenzaba a quedarse dormido, aunque solo lograba dormitar. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con el chico que podía dormir durante un ataque Digimon

Al llegar la noche el joven Izumi tenia un plan, aunque a Ryu no le parecio ni un poquito.

—¿Era necesario que enteraras a todos? —Ryu tenia cara de pocos amigos, aunque en ningún momento sonó molesto

El comentario del chico pareció molestar a la Takenouchi que se retiro molesta sin decir nada mas a sus amigos. Ryu solo suspiro, tendría que disculparse una vez se recuperara de su problema de cansancio.

—Ya todos saben el plan —Los chicos asintieron ante las palabras del Izumi

El plan era simple, Koushiro se quedaría con el chico mientras el resto se quedaba cerca por si algo raro sucedía durante la noche que impidiera al chico dormir. No paso mucho tiempo para el que plan fallara.

—Como se nos pudo perder alguien como el, es el único chico de nuestra edad que duerme con pijama de superheroes —Yamato desesperado buscaba por los alrededores al chico perdido, nadie parecía dar con el, a pesar de buscar por los aires y por tierra

Ya era la madrugada del día siguiente, nadie encontraba al chico, aunque algo había llegado a la mente de la portadora del amor... tal vez lo había encontrado.

—Lo volví a hacer, ¿verdad? —Ryu veía la playa mientras suspiraba, un recuerdo lo había invadido

Digimundo. Primer viaje al mundo digital.

Sora estaba despierta esa noche, por alguna razón no podía dormir

—Cuando veo las estrellas pienso en lo lejos que debo estar de mi hogar —esa voz era inconfundible para la Takenouchi, correspondía a aquel chico tan raro con el que se la pasaba discutiendo

Iba a decirle algo para que se fuera cuando noto que estaba dormido a pesar de tener los parpados abiertos y los ojos perdidos en las estrellas.

—Todos estamos lejos de casa Ryu, por eso buscamos la manera de volver al campamento —el chico no escuchaba realmente a la chica, algo de lo que ella se daba cuenta

—Sabes, creo que estoy enamorado de alguien, aunque no creo que yo le guste —Sora escucho atentamente eso, aunque no quería hacerlo

—Bastaría con que le preguntaras —con la cabeza gacha contestó aquello mientras pensaba en algo o alguien

–Sora, nunca dejes de ser mi amiga —Ryu sonrió al decir eso frase antes de tomarle la mano a la chica y volver al sueño completo, ese donde creía que todo había sido un sueño. No sabía que su sonambulismo lo había traicionado

—Tu pedazo de... —ver a Ryu tan pacífico, sin pelear con ella la llenaba de algún sentimiento extraño —Siempre serás un idiota

—Pero siempre seré tu idiota favorito —Ryu logro hacer reír a la chica

Sora trato de contener la carcajada para no despertar al chico, de algún modo era más agradable cuando se sinceraba. Era momento de ver a donde llevaba la situación.

De vuelta al mundo real.

Ambos chicos disfrutaban, sin decir nada, de la compañía del otro.

—Sabes que no tenemos que pelear siempre —Sora había mencionado aquello sin pensarlo, mientras ambos chicos se tomaban de las manos

—Lo tendré en cuenta —el cansado chico al fin logro conciliar su sueño

Tras la llegada del día los niños elegidos estaban algo cansados, sin embargo se aliviaron bastante al ver a los chicos que parecían discutir sobre algo como siempre...

—¿Nunca dejarán de pelear? —Taichi pareció decir algo gracioso, pues el resto del grupo se río

—Aveces puedes ser algo lento Tai —Yamato decidió ir a dormir tras eso, sin duda Ryu lo había pasado mejor que ellos

Puede que Tai no entendiera lo que ya era obvio para todos, pero sin duda no era tan lento como todos creían, no había pasado por alto que venían agarrados de las manos.


	2. Euforia

Euforia: un estado de alta felicidad y confianza en uno mismo.

Euforia, así podía describir a Ryu, un chico siempre alegre y confiado en sus decisiones, nunca lo había visto dejar de sonreír.

Todos los días iba al mismo restaurante y me atendía mi amigo Ryu, había días en que se daba el lujo de comer conmigo lo que hubiera pedido. Sin embargo todos los días, había una escena que se repetía, Sora iba a la misma hora, se sentaba en el mismo lugar y le servían un plato de lo mismo, spaghetti con albóndigas y un plato de arroz blanco.

Ryu tenía preparado el plato de Sora cinco minutos antes de la hora en la que llegaba, el mismo le dejaba el plato y lo recogía.

Creo que era el único que no entendía por qué ella iba a la misma hora al mismo lugar, estaba muy retirado de los lugares que ella frecuentaba. Cuando se lo conté a los demás solo conseguí que me tratarán como a un idiota.

—Si que eres lento Daisuke, ¿por que no le preguntas tu mismo a Sora? —Fue lo que me respondió Tai tras las burlas del resto.

Decidí seguir su consejo, así que ese día en cuanto Sora se disponía a sentarse quise acercarme, sin embargo decidí seguir viendo un tiempo más. Creo que era morbosidad o solo que me preocupaba Ryu, pero quería saber cómo terminaba esto.

Todos transcurría igual, pasaron Cuatro meses iguales, pero justo esa tarde calurosa de mayo algo cambio.

Sora se presentó como todos los días, le sirvieron lo mismo como todos los días, pero Ryu no la atendió, paseaba de un lado a otro con un libro. Por otro lado descubrí algo interesante en ese momento, Sora veía de una forma extraña a Ryu, podría jurar que se parecía a la mirada que yo tenia en el pasado con Hikari... Na, debo estarlo imaginando.

Debo admitir que no había cambiado mi rutina en lo más mínimo, la diferencia era que ahora espiaba a estos dos. Recuerdo perfectamente que era viernes y Ryu no había ido a trabajar, aun así Sora disfrutaba del mismo plato, así que me senté con ella.

—¿Daisuke? No sabia que venias a este restaurante —Sora me veía sonriendo, últimamente estaba de muy buen humor.

—Vengo por Ryu —esperaba que contándole mi razón ella me diera la suya.

—Bueno, escuché que hoy no iba a poder venir, creo que era su examen —Sora seguía sumida en su comida mientras me decía aquello, o eso me pareció.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado — Ryu tenía su examen hoy, me pregunto que tal le ira.

No dijimos nada más, Ryu volvió con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre al siguiente día, pero me había dicho que no lo había aprobado, supongo que fue en ese momento que me di cuenta, Ryu estaba eufórico, no feliz.

Paso el tiempo y dejé de ir al lugar por falta de tiempo, aunque supongo que Ryu sigue poniendo el mismo plato, a la misma hora, en la misma mesa. Comienzo a creer que Sora tiene que ver con su euforia. 


	3. Ame

**Ame: lluvia**

Cuando las personas piensan en un día lluvioso suelen pensar en un día triste, pero los días de lluvia no sabían a un fuerte azul grisáceo para Ryu, y si lo hicieran... los describiría como un azul... más bien pastel.

—Parece que sera un día tormentoso— aquel chico pálido de nombre Ryuuzaki caminaba sin apuro alguno con algunas cosas que acababa de comprar.

Con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su sudadera gris, paro un momento en seco al sentir la primera gota de lluvia, sus pantalones negros hacían juego con sus tenis que también comenzaron a recibir las gotas que venían, saco su mano solo para aflojar la bufanda azul celeste que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro, sus ojos miel que parecían muertos en su mayoría, se habían llenado de brillo con el caer de la lluvia, mientras su pelo castaño y su bufanda danzaban al ritmo del viento y las gotas de lluvia.

—Tenia que llover en este momento— Una chica pelirroja conocida por portar el emblema del amor no se escuchaba muy contenta — voy a llegar... — Sora divisó a lo lejos a una persona que no parecía preocupada en lo mas mínimo por cubrirse de la lluvia- empapada- la portadora del amor se acercó a la figura en la lluvia con una ligera sospecha de quien era.

A diferencia de Ryu, la chica traía una sombrilla , que no evitaba del todo que se mojará, pero no terminaría totalmente mojada, iba vestida con un abrigo naranja y unos jeans azules como sus botas.

—No me parece que un día como este sea bueno para salir a contemplar las nubes— Sora llamo la atención del mojado chico que tenia una mirada y una sonrisa bastante pacífica — aunque admito que de ese color gris se ven bonitas — Sora le sonrió levemente al chico que seguía viendo al vacío.

—En realidad me gusta estar bajo la lluvia— el chico no la veía directamente solo sonreía bastante ignorante de su alrededor.

Sora sabia eso, solo trataba de que el chico dejara de mojarse, aun así decidió dejarlo con eso y quedarse en silencio un momento cerca de el.

—Pensé que estarías con Yamato hoy— Ryu soltó aquello repentinamente mientras seguía disfrutando de aquél clima lluvioso.

—Me dirigía para allá, cuando a empezado a llover— Sora respondió sin mucha emoción, aunque el chico no lo notaba al estar tan sumido en su propio mundo.

—Que tal va la relación?— Ryu le sonrió a la chica que solo atino a desviar la mirada algo sonrojada.

—Yamato me trata bien y mentiría si dijera que no me gusta— Sora decidió imitar al chico y concentrarse en la lluvia— pero...— la chica dejo de hablar al notar que el chico parecía mas serio de lo habitual.

—Siempre hay un pero...— Ryu le sonrió un tanto comprensivo— Yamato es un buen hombre, mejor que yo sin duda— Ryu sabia que la chica no tendría objeción a eso— además...— Ryu se sonrojo levemente mientras un recuerdo venia a su mente.

—Además?— Ryu no era de decir palabras incompletas, eso todos lo sabían, debido a eso había desconcertado a Sora.

Ryu tomo la sombrilla de la chica mientras la cerraba sin con una sonrisa.

—Por que...?— Sora fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta cuando los labios del chico rosaron los suyos.

Aunque fue un leve rose de un par de segundos, ambos parecían haberlo disfrutado, por un momento nadie existía, solo ellos y la lluvia mojándolos.

—Siempre nos quedaran los días de lluvia— Ryu sonrió mientras se cubría con aquella sombrilla rosa y volvía a su camino a casa.

Sora se quedo unos momento sonriendo a la lluvia sin importarle que estuviera mojándose.

—Supongo que es tarde para ir con Yamato— fue lo único que dijo antes de decidir volver a su casa, ya le daría una excusa luego.


End file.
